Fukua
Fukua is the recurring antagonist from the 2012 indie combat game Skullgirls. She is the experiment of Brain Drain, which creates out to be a doppelgänger of Filia. A clone of Filia (along with the parasite Shamon, a clone of Samson), which contains two souls: one, the strongest in melee combat, and the second, the strongest in the distant. Anyway, this character is a joke and its existence is not a canon. Creation Fukua was created as a test for Robo-Fortune and was originally only a joke on April 1, 2014. On May 13, she became a regular character. Her combat style is based on unused movements of Filia ("Zoner Filia" and "Grappler Filia"), because she was the very first character and there are quite a few things left for her. It is a parody of the many "clones", repainted characters fighting games. The name Fukua is a typo in Filia. The name "Shamone" comes from the song of Michael Jackson "Bad", where instead of "come on" it was sung "shamone". The design is completely identical to Filia, but the color scheme is different. It is based on the old game bug when the character suddenly turns green (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Mortal Kombat). History One of Brain Drain’s hobbies is cloning, and often he instills the souls of dead warriors in his clones. Fukua appeared as a result of a happy (or unlucky) set of circumstances, during an accident at Lab Zero. She is the result of the union of two souls: a mighty warrior and a quiet assassin. Together they use their best sides, but relationships formed in such extreme conditions usually do not last long. Personality Fukua, unlike other characters, smiles when she is finished off with a super blow. She enjoys the fight and loves to tease her opponents. All this suggests that she has some masochistic inclinations. Abilities Since Fukua is a clone, most of her movements are the same as in Filia, but they work a little differently and the general style of combat is different. She has no dodging in the air, but there is a double jump. He has two shots, one of which cannot be knocked down. It can send forward shadow clones and energy balls, which allows you to keep the enemy at a distance. All this makes it a universal fighter. Attacks Fukua is a zoning character, but once she gets a hit, her clones enable very unique and powerful setplay. *Her 214K specials, the clones, are duplicates of Fukua who move forward and attack on the release of the button. The LK version hits low, the MK version is a hit grab which can be canceled into another clone, and the HK version hits overhead. Creatively working the clones into your combos and setups is key to playing Fukua at a high level. *While she may not be very mobile, she controls space very well. Her fireball specials can be done in the ground and air, and each button controls a very different trajectory. She also have some choice air buttons, such as j.LP which is a fantastic air to air and chains into j.HK, allowing for a full follow up combo. To top it off, she possesses a double jump, allowing to get above her opponent and challenge them vertically. *To further complement her mixups, she has a command grab, as well as a slow, armored command grab. She's the only character with a c.LK that chains into itself, allowing her to hit confirm and stagger lows easily. *Her only meterless reversal is the strike invulnerable H drill (236HK). Her metered reversal (BFF) is fully invulnerable but extremely slow. *Her HK drill special (236HK) is a very good assist, providing multiple hits for lockdown as it travels forward. Unlike the point version, it is not strike invulnerable. Important moves: *j.LP - very potent air to air, confirm with j.HK *j.HK - divekick type move that pulls Fukua towards the opponent. Use as a reversal against throws and in scrambles. *c.LK - only c.LK into the game that can chain into itself. Complement it with her command grab, Tender Embrace (236LP+LK). *c.HP - long range ground poke, confirm with M fireball *c.MP - great anti-air option with head invuln and quick startup *Fireballs (236P, air OK) - use for space control, get comfortable with the trajectories of each version *H Drill (236HK) - strike invulnerable reversal Gallery fukua filia mirror.jpg|Fukua stalking Filia in the mirror. fukua mask.jpg|Fukua dresses as Filia. fukua dream.gif|Fukua wake up of her dream. Fukua ID.png Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Archenemy Category:Sadomasochists Category:Stalkers Category:Usurper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains